Regret
by Ice-cy
Summary: That morning was not so beautiful, because Tetsuna woke up in an unimaginable situation, and it's not good. She thought she could hide it from her husband, but she was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Regret**

A KiKuro fanfiction

.

Chapter 1: Mistake

.

.

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki - KnB

Drama, family, hurt/comfort

Kise x fem!Kuroko

.

.

.

.

.

 _People might get tired of their love life at some point, and easily fall for a moment of temptation. This is why we should not forget the good things given, and how you were when you fell in love at the first time._

 _Else, it will become our greatest regret._

That one morning she woke up at, was not as beautiful as usual. She woke up in a foreign room, one small space with double bed, single armchair with a small coffee table, and a drawer. The room was good, but the situation was not. The usually-pair-of-bright-sky, this time clouded with fear and guilt. Tightly her hand clutched on the rather thick fabric, which was covering her to above her chest. What made her frightened even more was a sound of falling water from the shower in the bathroom. Her heart was beating so loudly. Worried and shock filling the girl's heart, made her rushed her move to quickly get down from the bed and took her clothes, after being neglected the whole night, to put them back on. _Before the person there returned._

" _What happened last night?! What did I do?!_ "

Only those kind of questions stuffed in her mind in this early bright morning. Soon she had her clothes back on, properly. Quickly the petite girl left the room without leaving any message or notes. On her way leaving the hotel, curses and blame from her directed to herself. Nothing in her mind clearly explained how did it happen, until one faint image snapped her into reality. An image of her, drinking with her friends last night. It wouldn't be a big matter actually. Not, if...

 ** _Kise Ryouta_** calling...

She jolted in surprise, immediately by instinct taking the phone from her bag, but not answering it right away. If the person who called her only a friend, she wouldn't be this scared and nervous. The problem here, Kise Ryouta was her husband. A conflict whether to answer the call or not, fought in her head. Why did he call her so early? Did he found it out already? This quick? But, why?

Her hand was shaking, even though what she had to do was only sliding the green button on the screen to the right. Only that. However, it felt like a heavy thing to do so suddenly. It felt like, if she picked the call up, the world will end. Well, in a way, a world would end if he did know what happened today. She realized it was her mistake, for letting her guard down last night, and accepting her friends' invitation to go out for a blind date, even though she had no intention looking for a date by joining them. Simply she only wanted to distract her messy mind she had recently. But, who would know that reckless decision would make her encounter such greatly dangerous situation? For a moment, she tried to short her thoughts and calmed her mind. At least for now, because she had to answer that second call from the same name. With a still slightly shaking hand, she put the phone on her ear once the line had connected.

" _Tetsuna-_ cchi _, good morning~_!" What a cheerful voice he had. A voice which will make her feel as the worst person in the world to ruin the hint of happiness from it.

"..." For a moment, no word processed to come out from her mouth. Her throat felt dry, weirdly hurt and his voice only made it worse. However, she had to answer him. He, who was waiting for her to return the greeting. "Good morning, Ryouta- _kun_." She did it. She could give those words just as calm as usual, despite what happened and how's her condition at that moment.

One chuckle could be heard from him after her answer. Innocent and so kind. " _Tetsuna-_ cchi, _where are you now?_ "

"Eh..?" And then, swallowing felt so difficult after the question.

" _I'm at home you know. But, you're not here to greet me. How mean..._ "

Yeah. Before she could answer, he had added more explanation. An explanation, which made her heart beating nervously fast. Kise's at home, when he supposed to get back 3 more days. _Why_?

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you that I spent night at my friend's place after working. I will go home now."

" _Alright~! I will be waiting here._ "

Their apartment actually pretty close, around 20 minutes by bus to get there from her place, but she couldn't afford to make him wait any longer, even a minute. As soon as possible, she wanted to get home, even though she also didn't dare to face him for the time being. What should see say to him—ah. No. Who knew he hadn't known yet? But then, how should she face him later? Even though it hadn't discovered yet, she couldn't even imagine herself able to look Kise in the eyes. Too difficult to do.

Seeing one cab coming to her direction, she raised her hand to stop it and got inside. Yes. She didn't care the charge would be high, because she couldn't walk to the bus stop and wasted to wait for a bus for thirty minutes, according to the memorized schedule. Hurriedly the young lady told the driver where was her destination while rustling inside her bag to look for a brush and mirror. Just normal stuff woman would have in the bag. No. She was not trying to put make up on or trying to look pretty. She never bothered to cover her face with make-up, since Kise also loved her with her natural look. She just wanted to look neat even a bit. After all, she was in rush when she left the hotel, unable to even see how was her appearance.

 _Better._

She thought after brushing her hair and cleaned her face a bit. See? Only that. No powder or lipstick.

 _Ah._

But, why did it suddenly feel like this? Deep inside her heart, she felt like she was that kind of girl who loved to betray their husband. Who had to quickly able make themselves looked presentable to cover the lie and sin they committed. There was unheard scream inside her head, refusing to accept that she was _that_ kind of woman.

 _I'm not!_

 _It was an accident!_

Yet, what happened spoke something else to her. Mocking her denial, and forced her to open her hands and accepted what it showed.

As hard as possible, she tried to hold her tears back. Not letting and to fall down her cheeks and add more guilt into her feeling.

... _I'm sorry._

 _Please, don't let him know..._

Not because she intended to hide it forever so that she could free from the responsibility of her mistake, simply she didn't want to hurt that person's feeling. A person, who suddenly filled her mind with all of his sincere feeling and love toward her. Which yesterday, she thought he no longer loved her.

"We have arrived, miss." The driver spoke, and made her to quickly back into reality. Her steps were quick, she even too busy to think about taking her change from the driver even though it was only few yen.

 _Please... please..._

She chanted in her mind as she walked inside the tall building, and headed to the floor of her room, where that person was waiting at.

 _That person...whom she didn't know, had received one special surprise in his mail._

Kise Ryouta, the man that woman married to two years ago, had one of his mail opened on his phone. A mail sent to him last night by unknown sender, who didn't answer when Ryouta asked who they were. He arrived this morning. Really early in the morning with a heart which collided with anger but also curiosity. And when he heard the door unlocked, Ryouta put his phone down on the table in their room, before walking out to welcome her awaited wife.

"Ryouta- _kun_?" She called while looking for her husband, whom soon after that appeared from their room. With a smile.

"Tetsuna- _cchi_."

 _To be continued..._

 _AN: Hello! This is my first English fanfiction, so I apologize if you see so many mistakes in here. I would probably also use an excuse as not-an-English-native to dodge your critics, but I could say I have tried. I would love if you kindly leave a review to my work._

 _And, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Regret**

A KiKuro fanfiction

.

 **Chapter 2** : **G** uilt

.

.

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki - KnB

Drama, family, hurt/comfort

Kise x fem!Kuroko

.

.

.

 **Warning** : _Before you continue reading this chapter, I warn you that this fanfiction will be put on a hold for quite a while, but not too long. That's why, to make it up, I gave you two chapters at once._

 _Please read it wisely_ ;D

.

.

"Tetsuna- _cchi_."

The voice lowly whispered into her ear, along with a pair of hands wrapping around her waist, which soon later she could feel a body pressed to her back. No one other, it was her husband, who stopped her distracted mind while cooking. Luckily she had almost done with it, only need to wait until it finished cooked. She did surprised by the sudden contact, but somehow she couldn't push the man away and scold him like usual. Instead, only nervous gesture made by the teallette.

"Onion gratin soup?" With a sincere happy smile, Ryouta nuzzled to his wife's shoulder knowing he would eat his favourite menu tonight. He had said that he wouldn't eat heavy menu for today, and his woman's decision was the best. "I will get the bowl~" This, the arms left the person they were holding earlier and went to look take the bowls as he could see the soup was almost done cooked.

Her eyes couldn't fully pay attention at the male, only short worried glances directed to him. What happened this morning when she arrived was a surprise for her, but at least she could forget the horrible thing happened to her. But still, she's still worried at how his timing was perfect to appear in such situation. She silently hoped he wouldn't know a thing until she could get everything clear and made sure everything was alright. By 'alright', of course it's about _that_. Something which could scare any woman the most. After all, she found herself in such condition. She couldn't get _that_ thoughts off, no matter how she tried to forget.

"I want extra portion for me~!" The cheerful shout made her directed her attention to that young model, whom idolized by many girls. An awkward smile formed on her lips, then took the bowl from his hand to serve the soup. So far, Ryouta seemed innocent, not knowing the sinful act she did. He was still as his usual self, like an adorable puppy who knew nothing about this wicked life.

The dinner and their leisure time which Ryouta used to cuddle her on the sofa, passed just like usual. Nothing new, nothing different. His act just the same as always. What's different was only on Tetsuna. Honestly, she couldn't get away from her bad thoughts, which made her often fidgeting nervously, and she could clearly feel her heart beating faster and slightly louder than usual. She did thought that Ryouta didn't love her like how he used to be, since RYouta recently often ignored her and left her alone which those all brought selfish conclusion on her, she's still scared even though Ryouta showed no hint that he knew about something happened today.

 _Perhaps... he did know nothing._

Feeling rather secured by that assumption, Tetsuna at least could let herself to rest tonight, getting on bed earlier than Ryouta, the man who just put her down gently on the bed they always use to share warmth, love, and stories.

Completely different than before, Ryouta, who was standing by the window, eyed his wife with rather cold expression. On his hand, the phone's screen showed that mail again, an e-mail from anonymous, who attached some photos of certain close person of his. You must have easily able to guess who it was. _Indeed_. Those are Tetsuna's photos with unknown man, whom Ryouta couldn't even identify due to the slightly bad quality image and the angle the photo was taken. He could only see that person's back. Black hair? Who? There are many people who had black hair. Moreover it's in Japan.

He didn't know what will he do if he saw it with his own eyes, since seeing it framed on a paper, where Tetsuna being trapped under that man, on the bed, and _with no clothes._ The photo didn't show him how much they took the clothes off, as the blanket kind enough to cover them to their chest, but that image was more than enough to give strong suggestion in his head about how their condition was.

That e-mail received at the night before his arrival at home. Not caring how his manager told him to stay because they hadn't finished the session yet, Ryouta ignored her. Just soon after that, he found himself walked to his hotel and packed his clothes, went to the train station right away. On the way home, he wished from the deepest part of his heart that those are were a lie. Unfortunately, the fortune goddess betrayed his trust. His wounded heart scattered at the moment he found no one at home. It was empty and silent. Tetsuna whom he hope to be there to reassure his heart was not at the place, and he could feel how much that scattered heart became worse when he could smell faint scent of men's perfume lingering on her shirt, at the moment she ran to him, hugging the male so tight as if... _she just did something wrong_.

He always questioned why did it happen, why it should be the woman he trusts the most, he loved the most. He was so mad, he felt betrayed, yet he couldn't bring himself to let them all out. Not only how fragile she looked, but also because he wanted to believe that those are just a nightmare

* * *

Unlike yesterday, this morning Tetsuna found herself woke up in a room she's familiar with. A place where she could feel relieved to be in. A place where she wouldn't have to worry about anything. However, there was something odd that morning. Not the room, but the occupant. Since they lived together for the first time, their bed would never be empty on Ryouta's side. If he had to go early, which is rarely happened, he would wake her up first and stole a kiss for his day. Yet this morning, Ryouta was nowhere to be found. Their apartment was not that big for her to take time too long for a search, that's why, she was sure that her husband was not at home that morning. Quickly he went back to the room, taking her phone to dial certain favourite number in the device.

 _We're sorry. Your call cannot be connected. Pleas-_

Tetsuna stiffened at her place the moment she heard that intercept message. It's really unusual for Kise to have his phone inactive in such hour. He never went out with his phone half charged. Never. Because he knew how important his job was, and people might called him anytime. He could afford to be so careless, and the phone would only got turned off if he had days off or night at home.

How fortunate she used to maintain her composure, which made her able to think a bit clearly for now to call Kise's manager.

 _Pip._

 _It's connected._

"Hello, Miyako- _san_."

"Tetsuna- _chan_ , good morning. Is there anything I can help you?"

"Is... Ryouta- _kun_ with you?"

"Eh? Kise- _kun_? I'm sorry, I'm not with him."

"What about his schedule? Did you know what's his schedule today?"

"He has finished the photo session yesterday. His next schedule would be in two days. He should be free for now. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Thank you for the information." She ended the call after one shallow bow even though the person was not in front of her.

* * *

"What happened between you and your wife, Kise- _kun_?"

Miyako, the brownish haired woman who just hung up the call, then standing facing Ryouta, the man Tetsuna was looking for. Indeed it was a lie. A lie which Ryouta favoured by himself.

"Nothing. I only wanted to cool my head. Thank you for helping me." He stood up from the chair in the studio he used to hide, then walked to the door.

"Even so, you shouldn't make your wife worry like this."

She frowned seeing how Ryouta reacted; so lifeless and had no spirit at all, unlike the usual cheerful model she had been with for three years. What made her even confused and curious was his different behavior about his wife. Usually he would fly right away to receive the call if Tetsuna called, instead of avoiding her like just now.

 _Little she knew, Ryouta's heart was currently scattered into pieces by the beloved wife of his._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

 _AN: Thank you for the review, follow and favorites! I would really love to hear your opinion through review column about this story. I will reply to you all once I got back. Thank you for the wait!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Regret**

.

A KiKuro fanfiction

.

 **Chapter 3** : **R** evelation

.

.

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki - KnB

Drama, family, hurt/comfort

Kise x fem!Kuroko

.

.

.

When the light turned on and shone to lit the room, Tetsuna swallowed a bitterness seeing the room still the same as how she left it this morning. There was still no other shoes but hers at the front door, no bag occupying the sofa as how usually Ryouta threw it there before latching himself onto the smaller figure, and not even a drop of water fell on the bathroom's floor. Above all, the food she prepared remained untouched. The wrap was still good, as good as the food, minus it has became cold. It has been a week and Ryouta hadn't returned home yet. By the time passed, he had successfully broke his beloved person's heart into pieces with sadness, guilt, and worries.

If usually she would go to bed at rather early hour, since Ryouta would drag her to sleep with him as he had many morning schedule, Tetsuna did it no more. No one drag her to go there. The room which once was so warm and comfortable, felt nothing like that again. Not only because of that, Tetsuna also started to stay up until late hour to wait for Ryouta, in case he snuck at night when she was sleeping. However, even though she had stayed up late until 2 or 3, and fell asleep on the couch, no sign of the man to step in their apartment. Tonight was no different, but Tetsuna decided to stay up again because it's exactly a week after Ryouta's manager told her not to worry and she didn't need to call him under a reason of Ryouta will have a photoshot at other city for a week. She also told her that Kise might come home at that time. She buddle herself in a blanket after taking Ryouta's jacket and wore it, A cocoon of pretty bluenette had readied on the sofa with a cup of instant noodle on the table. She actually needed more food to restore her energy, but she felt had no appetite at the moment.

Hours passed with only a noise from the large flat screen on the wall, which has been showing many commercial breaks and shows. Yet, none of them took their audience's interest who is aimlessly pressing on the controller's button occasionally. Either her eyes or her heart was blank, until her phone rang and made the girl jumped a bit on her place. It was not a call, and she wouldn't expect so, since she knew it's her phone's alarm's ringtone. Ah, it's already 6 o'clock. The usual time she would wake up and prepare everything for their morning. Though, recently it's her morning. Not their morning.

With a heavy sigh, Tetsuna left the comfortable sofa to wash her face and get ready for work. No breakfast for her, or another portion for Ryouta she usually made, because she was sure Routa wouldn't return to home again. Besides that, she also had no appetite that morning. Last night's instant noodle was enough for her. Somehow.

* * *

"Kise-kun. You're not going to home? You have left your wife alone for more than a week now."

"Miyako-san, leave me alone."

"I know I'm only your manager who shouldn't interfere your private life, but as a woman I wouldn't want to have a man who will run away if they had a problem."

"I'm not running away."

"You are. Whatever the problem you have with Tetsuna-chan, you should face it and settle it together. I know she often gives you cold shoulder, but I also know she loves you, just as much as you love her. She must have an explanation."

He fell silent, hearing those long words from her, but gave no response. A long pause and silence comes between them and only made the manager sighed seeing her model's behaviour. At this point, she concluded that whatever she said would be useless for his cold heart. Thus, Miyako left the man in his room and closed the door.

She didn't know that Ryouta was actually thinking about her words. However, what he encountered made him battling with his own heart. He wanted to believe that she must have an explanation for this, but his heart was too hurt and the shock was still too much for him to take. Ryouta thought, after a week of packed modelling schedule he would be able to ease his mind. But, he was wrong. That memory of his about his wife's picture always haunted him. Probably if he knew who the man was, he would have run to him and punched him in the face.

The man kicked growled in frustration. He missed Tetsuna so badly, but he still didn't want to meet him yet. He refused to face her because he might lash it out to her, and even though Tetsuna was in the fault, she's still the woman he loved so dearly.

* * *

It was her fault for Tetsuna not to have breakfast this morning, which made her stomach painfully aching a need of nutrition. Not only that, she also felt unusually much loss of energy at that day. Luckily the lunch break greeted her when she turned to see the time. Even though she still had no appetite, she would push herself to at least eat something light. When the clock had really showed lunch break time, she took her wallet and went to the bathroom to wash her hands and her face to make herself a bit refreshed.

When did the last time Tetsuna properly looked herself in the mirror? Probably few days ago. Her appearance was fine, but her face didn't seem so. A faint color of dark ruined the beauty of the sky blue. It was not so visible, but her pale complexion made it quite noticeable. Anyone who saw her would probably could guess easily about how tired or how little she took a rest.

She went to the washbasin and placed her wallet down after taking some tissues from its small pocket inside. Just when she was about to leave, Tetsuna ran to one of the toilet stall since she felt a sudden uneasiness in her stomach and throat. It was like she wanted to throw everything out despite the fact that she ate nothing since last night's noodle. However, no matter how badly she wanted to threw it out, and how uncomfortable her stomach felt, Tetsuna managed to let nothing out. Luckily no one was there, not until she left the stall to wash her mouth. There were two woman of her co-workers, whom one of them she knew. They were friend, but not that close, and she was also the person she went to drink with at that night. The bluenette was about to greet her when their eyes met in the mirror reflection, but silenced at the comment the other girl made.

"No wonder her husband left her. He must finally have realized that his wife is a woman who will sleep with anyone. You really can't judge the book from the cover."

Tetsuna wouldn't think it was for her if she didn't see that direct dislike gaze to her and a faint smirk on her lips. Besides, no one else but them were occupying the women restroom. Of course it's her, right? No way she would mean it for the mirror on the wall. He turned to face her directly. Having to get mocked by Kise's fans about her status as his wife was not something new, and she knew Yamada Momoko was one.

"What do you mean?!" She glared at her, which was unusual for Tetsuna to let her emotion uncontrolled. She didn't even knew why it happened, that he could easily lost her self-control and composure.

"Oh. Someone is conscious enough about her position." The brunette crossed her arms on the chest, giving Tetsuna's anger a mocking smile. "You should have known why your husband left you after finding out his wife's immorality."

"Be careful with what you say." She lowly growled. Her jaw clenched, her fist balled, and her emotion collided.

"Be careful? You think I'm talking about nonsense? Then you might want to see this."

Her eyes widened seeing what her co-worker showed to her on the phone. Nothing other it was her own pictures, in clearly indecent position and situation. By seeing the place, Tetsuna knew it was the hotel she left that morning. The realness of the photo made her heart throbbed painfully.

"How did you get this?" Tetsuna asked, only soon after than she looked at her in horror at sudden realization. "Don't tell me, you—"

Only laugh they gave to the petite lady who suddenly took her wallet and ran out of the restroom, and headed to the building entrance. Yes. She was going out of the office, not caring it was only her lunch break, and she hadn't finished her working hour. There was something way more important she had to do rather than minding about her work.

She had to meet Ryouta.

That woman who had changed her name to Kise took a bus to go to certain place she knew very well. Ryouta's agency. The place where Ryouta was working at. On her way here, which will take around 30 minutes, she tried to call both model and the manager. Unfortunately, both of them were unreachable. She wouldn't be surprised for Ryouta's, but his manager would pick her phone if she called. And the effort was still useless after the fifth call. She practically teared up. Mesily she wiped the salty liquid on her cheeks. If it was the reason why Ryouta avoided her, Tetsuna would have tried to find out what actually happened, because she didn't even know how could she ended up in a hotel with a stranger. She knew she was upset to Ryouta back then, about the endless long gossip about him with certain female model, about how close they are, and the possibility of them having a relationship, despite their knowledge about their idol's married status. But, she wouldn't that stupid to do such thing. Sometimes she also wondered, how cruel the could be to ignore someone's feeling for their own satisfaction. Their favourite model had chosen someone to be with, yet some of them still love to push their elfish imagination to pair him up.

They never thought how it feel if they were in her position.

How desperate her hear repeatedly wished for a chance to see Ryouta now, to at least give him a little explanation. She didn't stop to pray for a luck to settle this thing, until the bus finally arrived at the bus stop near the office. Took no more time to waste, she ran to the office and went to the receptionist. A small relieved sigh escaped from her lips at the moment she was informed that Miyako was in meeting since an hour ago. At least she didn't pick the call because Miyako ignored her just like Ryouta. As advised, she waited for the person at the lobby, only ten minutes after that she showed up walking down the stair.

Their eyes met son Tetsuna rose from her place and ran to her. Miyako knew what's that known female doing here. It must be her, or Ryouta.

"Miyako-san." Before she could give a greeting, her upper arms had gripped by that shorter girl. She visibly could see tears streaming down her cheeks, and showed how miserable her state was. "Miyako-san, please let me to see Ryouta-kun. Please tell me where he is. I need to talk to him. Please..."

Hearing that cracked voice of Ryouta's woman, Miyako mentally decided to broke her promise. She was a woman also, and somehow understood her feeling of being ignored by the person they loved. Moreover, she also wanted them to settle thing quickly and make up.

"I will bring you to him."

.

.

To be continued...

 _AN: See you again next time! Review, please? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Regret**

.

A KiKuro fanfiction

.

 **Chapter 4** : **D** oubt

.

.

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki - KnB

Drama, family, hurt/comfort

Kise x fem!Kuroko

.

.

.

 _Unfortunately, the glue can't put the plate back together as how it was after you broke it into pieces. Just like a sorry for a mistake_

.

.

Miyako had brought her to the room where Ryouta was. She only had to knock it and she would finally see the person she had been missing so badly. The manager decided to stay away from their privacy, which was why Tetsuna stood up alone in front the door.

 ** _Kise Ryouta._**

That's the name, which engraved on a square wooden place hanging on the door. It was room provided by the agency for their models, top models. It used for them to change or rest if they had a photo session at the studio. Of course, the room belonged to them as long as they worked there, and the key held by either their manager or the model themselves.

At first three knocks, there was no answer. When she tried for the second one, and what she got was 'leave me alone, Miyako- _san_ '. She became more nervous and relieved at the same time, to know that the person she was looking for was at the place. For a moment she paused and took a deep breath before trying the third attempt to get the room's owner's attention, which was a success as she heard 'coming' as the third answer.

"Miyako-san, I have told you that—" Ryouta froze at his place, to see that it was not his manager, but the person he had been avoiding for quite a while. To tell the truth, Ryouta himself didn't know why, but his very first response was a cold gaze to her which full of rejection.

 _And she understood_.

However, Tetsuna couldn't give up for the big step she had taken. With slightly shaking state, she tried to lift her gaze to meet Ryouta's again after she ducked her head, feeling intimidated by his coldness.

"I'm sorry. It's me."

"What do you want, Tetsuna- _cchi_."

Not even the slightest the warmth filled his words. For Ryouta to do that to Tetsuna was something very rare. As far as she could remember, Ryouta never gave such attitude to her. Every words and touch of him filled with warmth, happiness, and love.

"Ryouta-kun, I want to talk." She pleaded.

Ryouta paused, crossed his arms on the chest and leaned on the door's frame. "...about what."

Before she could process a word to answer that, Tetsuna's cry broke again. Her husband had been ignoring and leaving her alone for more than a week, and when they met he was so cold to her. Even so, she was still glad that Ryouta didn't leave him.

 _But, she was not sure if he was planning on it or not._

At least he's still here, in front of him, and responded her words. That's all what she needed for now, for him to listen.

"About why are you not coming back to home. Were you that busy, this past a week?"

"If that's all you want to ask, you better go home, because I won't answer that." Ryouta immediately turned away and closed the door, before his wife's pained voice took his attention. He did hear 'wait from her, but he didn't know she tried to stop the door, which caused it to squeeze her hand between the door and its frame. It made Ryouta flinched, then turned to look at her with widened eyes, seeing his girl whimpered in pain. Yet, it was not enough to make him stepped forward and gave her the lost affection she used to receive. She tried to held the pain after retreating her hand and enveloped it with her other hand.

"Ryouta-kun. The pictures. Is that why you were avoiding me?" Even though the pain was still stinging on her hand, she paid no mind. Something far more important needed to settle than easing the pain.

No words came from him as answer. He merely gave her a stare, a confused and puzzled look. It was not because he's heartless enough to let his beloved one in pain, but Ryouta was battling in his mind. He wanted to help, but he's still mad, in addition of the mentioned topic.

"Get in." Finally, the man gave a decision. It was hard, but he would never able to let Tetsuna to be in pain, despite the fact that he had given her those painful days to pass. He took the smaller hand into a hold and pulled her inside, seating her on the sofa, then went to get a cold water. Both of them were silent when he knelt in front of her, wrapping the reddened hand with a wet handkerchief, since that's all he could found at the moment.

"Ryouta-kun." After quite long hesitation to speak, Tetsuna called his name softly, yet no response given by him, which made her to call him again for the second time. Unfortunately, he still didn't response and busy with her hand instead. She gulped nervously, a bit irritated also by the silence between them, and how her husband still ignoring her. "Ryouta-kun... Were you leaving me because of those pictures?"

"What pictures?" He responded, but not looking at her.

"...I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Although she had promised not to let her barrier down, she couldn't. She could held in the tears from spilling and fell on her cheeks.

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do, Ryouta-kun." Her free hand gently held Ryouta's. "And I'm sure you know because you keep avoiding my eyes."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then pulled her by upper arm and brought Tetsuna to the door. "Go home. Nothing needs to be discussed." Yes. Ryouta drove her wife away from the room coldly. But, Tetsuna kept begging to him to let her explain, since she didn't know when will she have another chance to see him.

"No! Ryouta-kun, please listen to me!" She pleaded in her cry, trying to get his hands off hers. "I can explain and I swear it's not as what you thought!"

"What do you want to explain? That he's not the only one you're sleeping with?"

Her eyes widened in disbelieve to hear him saying such thing. Her heart was aching so painfully, telling her that she wouldn't able to take more of his hurtful words. Even so, she had to bear with it, so that she could have time to talk to him.

"No. Please believe me. I can prove it!"

"Then, prove it, Tetsuna-cchi. Prove it that you're worth to have my trust again." He growled and let her go once she had driven out of the room. No more words given by Ryouta before the door slammed in front of her place.

She had no other option but to prove that she was not wrong now. While wiping her tears off, ignoring some attention she achieved from some people at the office, Tetsuna walked out of the building, thinking a way she could get to find a proof.

And the first thing came up in her mind was directly asking the girl who showed her that picture. Now that she thought about her again, she remembered that Tetsuna ever told about her liking Ryouta.

* * *

If previously Ryouta was mad because of those unpleasant memories, now he got mad at himself because he just badly treated her. The last thing he would do was making her cry or hurting her. Yet today, he just broke his own record, to do both of them at the same time. How bad he wanted to take her into his arms and calmed her down, wiped those tears off her cheeks and shower her with love. Unfortunately, his wounded heart stopped him from doing so. Now he could only whimper in regret behind the closed door, with a small hope Tetsuna would be able to convince her heart and prove that everything unlike how he thought.

 _To be continued..._

 _._

 _._

 **R** eview **R** eply

Gly: Thank you for reading and actually I'm happy to read your long message! I feel much appreciate of your long comment. Yeah, your guesses are true, since my stories are using cliche conflict. :') This is what I have to let you know how the story goes. I hope you enjoy this as well!

Guess: Thank you for reading. Now enjoy some more love of fem Kuroko!


End file.
